


Mysterious Happenings

by Aylaar



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Depressed Draco Malfoy, Draco secretly likes it, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, Harry likes to bother Draco, Hogwarts Eighth Year, Lonely Fic, M/M, Not Epilogue Compliant, Sad Draco Malfoy, Sort of Drabbley, Toast
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-08 05:06:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26980039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aylaar/pseuds/Aylaar
Summary: The first time it happened, Draco had been sitting alone at the Slytherin table in the Great Hall. It was a frosty morning, he’d woken up frozen and not been able to warm up since, his nightmares had been increasing tenfold and the tossing and turning he seemed to do in his sleep left for a lack of blankets.Clearly, Potter was insistent.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 9
Kudos: 130





	1. The First Time

The first time it happened, Draco had been sitting alone at the Slytherin table in the Great Hall. It was a frosty morning, he’d woken up frozen and not been able to warm up since, his nightmares had been increasing tenfold and the tossing and turning he seemed to do in his sleep left for a lack of blankets. Two pieces of buttered toast left uneaten on his plate before him, his stomach queasy.

Since returning for Eighth Year, Draco mostly spent his time alone, mulling over the failures of his life. With his friends not returning with him and only a handful of Slytherin’s left, he sat at the end of the table closest to the doors. 

“So Malfoy, I read this thing in the Daily Prophet,” Potter began, sitting down beside the blond. An eyebrow quirked up, Draco felt his already unsettled stomach churn a little more. “If you complete puzzles every day it helps with your mental abilities.” 

Potter pushed his copy of the Daily Prophet towards Draco casually, he then picked up a piece of the uneaten toast off of Draco’s plate and began munching on it. 

“Is,” Draco began, looking up at the green eyed man beside him. Biting his lip, Draco felt a blush creep onto his face, he felt irritation rising, unable to place just _why_ he was blushing. “Is there something you wanted from me?” He managed to finish, quickly averting his eyes from Potter who let out a soft chuckle that made the blonds heart skip.

“Well, I thought you might like puzzles,” Potter said, rubbing his chin. “ _Do_ you like puzzles, Malfoy?”

Draco frowned, reaching into his bag which sat on the floor next to him he pulled out a quill and ink setting it down on the table. “Yes.” he said simply, as he began to fill in the puzzle of the day.

Potter sat with a slight smile on his face, watching as Draco filled in the puzzle.


	2. The Second Time

The second time it happened, Draco had been sitting out in the courtyard, he watched as light snow fell through the sky, landing gracefully to the floor. Draco could see his breath before him, he had his gloves on but he’d forgotten his hat, his hair had grown quite a bit, sitting just below his shoulders, his fringe fell in front of his eyes.

These days, Draco preferred the company of himself - he tried to avoid social interaction as much as he could. Often, he’d receive letters from his mother that he failed to reply to each the same as the last, his mother reminding him to eat and talk to people.

It wasn’t that Draco didn’t _like_ talking to other people, it was that he preferred not to. Gone was the days where he wanted attention, now all he wanted to do was disappear into the shadows. He’d only returned to Hogwarts for his mother, she said he needed to continue his education, to finish what he’d missed.

“Hi Malfoy, out here on your own?” asked a chilly looking Potter, he rubbed his bare hands together and sat down on the seat next to him. Shifting a little closer, Potter looked up at the sky, as if he was trying to figure out what it was Draco was watching.

“Yes?” Draco sighed, he chewed the inside of his mouth - he wondered once again why Potter had decided to talk to him, none of the other students did. Most people moved away from him when they saw him, or he’d hear their hushed tones behind his back.

“It’s a little cold, what are you watching?” Potter asked curiously. “The snow,” Draco replied, he turned his head towards Potter, searching his face for answers. 

“It’s nice.” He finally said, not taking his eyes off Potter’s tanned face. 

“Yeah,” Harry breathed. “Yeah, it is.”


	3. Chapter 3

The third time it happened, Draco had been sat at the back of the Potions classroom, as though he was trying to meld in with the shadows of the dimly lit dungeon. The seat next to him was unoccupied, which wasn’t unusual. However, his eyebrows raised as a certain dark haired Gryffindor sat down next to him. This was becoming increasingly common, something Draco was exceptionally curious about, however he'd never admit that to anyone - not that he had anyone to actually admit it to.

“Potter.” Draco said, nodding his head. 

Harry turned his head towards Draco and smiled. It was the first _real_ smile Draco had ever seen aimed at him from Potter, it wasn’t that he had a bad smile, it was that it was very unexpected. 

“Hey Malfoy, you’re good at potions right?” Draco was almost positive by now Potter must know his ability in Potions, but his mind began to put him down, wondering why on earth Potter would take notice of what Draco was good at, or even what he did in a day.

“I am, yes,” mumbled Draco, turning his head towards the front of the classroom. “Why?”

Potter flashed his pearly white teeth in a grin and patted Draco on the shoulder. “Excellent!”

Draco’s heart leapt. "Why is that excellent?" he asked, turning his head towards Potter once again, the look of pure confusion on his usually impassive features.

"I need help, you're just the man!"


	4. Chapter 4

The fourth time it happened, Draco had been staring at a sausage on his plate for a good twenty minutes, often he’d zone out and start thinking about something that carried his attention off somewhere else. On this particular occasion, Draco had gotten a little stuck thinking about a book he’d been reading, he’d taken a particular liking to muggle romance novels, a man in his latest edition called Thomas had fallen in love with a local drug dealer (to which Draco had to search the definition of) the story itself was fascinating and he found himself spending all of his waking moments reading or thinking about it.

He’d brought the novel with him, it sat beside his plate for the world to see, or rather anyone who walked past him though nobody paid much attention to him anyway.

“Hi Malfoy,” Potter said, sitting down next to him. Draco’s heart began to beat a little faster as he was brought out of his trance, turning his head towards the tanned man, he let out a small smile and nodded his head. Potter, who looked shocked at this response, offered a smile in return. “What are you reading?” he asked, gesturing towards the book.

Draco looked towards his book, he felt his cheeks warm and tilted his head a little, his fringe covering his face. “Oh, well,” he stuttered, finally he looked up at Potter, who was waiting patiently for a response, he realised Potter had caught on to his discomfort, the other man’s blazing green eyes widening. “It’s..” 

Harry turned his attention to the book, reading the title and stood up quickly, running a hand through his hair. “Never mind, I’ll see you later Malfoy!” he said a little too loudly, before jogging away from the blond.

Draco sat there, wondering what on earth could have triggered such a reaction.


	5. Chapter 5

The fifth time it happened, it was about two weeks after the last incident and Draco by now was entirely convinced Potter was a raging homophobe, deciding to ignore and avoid him over a bloody book. It was not as though Draco was trying to jump his bones or something.

Running a hand through his hair, Draco looked down at his sad excuse for a plate of pancakes and sighed. The past few nights he really had not been able to sleep, tossing and turning for hours. It was driving him a little bit insane if he was honest.

“Uh, hey Malfoy,” Potter said, sitting on the bench across from him. The other man looked awkward, out of place and entirely uncomfortable. “How are you?” he asked finally, his eyes fixed to Draco’s plate of pancakes, avoiding his gaze.

“Fine, and you?” Draco asked cautiously, expecting at any point Potter was going to start fisting him. Realising what he had actually thought, Draco ducked his head down and blushed scarlet.  
“I’m good thanks, are you going to Hogsmeade this weekend?” Potter asked, chewing the inside of his mouth.

Caught off guard, Draco looked up and shook his head. “I hadn’t planned on it,” a frown creased his brow, he began to aimlessly chop his pancakes up on his plate. “Why do you ask?”  
Potter let out a breath and smiled. “Do you want to go with me?”

“Okay.” Replied Draco, in almost a whisper.


End file.
